1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for holding memos or notes, and specifically to magnetic memo holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, magnetic holders for holding memos, and the like, usually consisted of a clip component coupled to a magnet. Since these clips are multi-piece, they require assembly. Additionally, in use, the clip pieces often would separate from one another, become damaged, and be incapable of being reassembled together, thereby rendering the holder useless.